


Phlebotinum

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Civil War fix it, Everyone is having a good time, F/F, F/M, Future comes to kick ass eventually, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Natasha is laughing her ass off, Slightly - Freeform, Steve is Confused, Time Travel, Tony doesn't feel like he's good enough, What I really wanted to be canon, almost forgot-ininity war fix it, guardians show up out of nowhere, most of the avengers team is, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Phlebotinum is the versatile substance that may be rubbed on anything to cause an effect needed by a plot.~Tony Stark didn't like it when Steve Rogers brought in Bucky Barnes. He didn't like it, but he dealt with it.He didn't like it when Steve managed to convince him to not sign the Accords. He didn't like it, but he dealt with it.What he can't deal with, is this girl, Cedar or Sparrow or something telling him he's going to be married to Steve and be her dad in the future.That, he can't deal with.(Basically a huge superfamily fic because the future has it out for Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. And because why not.)





	1. Cedar Ripley Rogers...or Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Three works in a week, I know. Little crazy. 
> 
> I have a bunch of Steve/Tony Time Travel fics swimming around him my head and this is just one of the many ones. I just wanted to get the idea out there so yeah. Here it is.

Tony Stark tweaked with his project, mumbling to himself. The work in front of him was thankfully keeping his mind off of..." _things_ " upstairs. 

( ~~Bucky Barnes was "things"~~ )

"Tony?" Clint popped his head into the lab. "You alright?"

Tony didn't look up. "Yeah, I'm good." 

Clint slowly nodded and left. 

Clint came a few weeks back after hearing about the dilemma at Stark Tower. The Avengers had acquired new recruits; Spider-Man, White Wolf, Black Panther, Ant-Man, War Machine, and of course Vision and Wanda. The original Avengers were tasked with taking care of them and trainging them. 

But Thor decided to take off, dragging poor Bruce with him. 

Natasha swore to kick Thor's ass when they get back for stealing her boyfriend. (And yes, it's official now). 

But the problem Tony had was 'White Wolf', the man who killed his parents, was brainwashed, then un-brainwashed and wormed his way back into Steve's life. 

Not that that was a big part of it. 

He wasn't jealous. 

Tony Stark was _never_ jealous. 

He was just...annoyed. 

~~Okay, yes jealous, but that's besides the point.~~

So Clint swooped in to help, coincidentally bringing his family with him. Laura Barton was the sweetest woman on earth. One of the best. Tony absolutely loved her.

Her three kids on the other hand, were an entirely different story. 

They were okay-nice and they weren't complete rascals, but they asked way to many questions. Especially the new one, Nathaniel Pietro Barton. He was a fast talker, a fast runner, a fast learner-everything was go, go, go (Laura complained sometimes, asking why his middle name _had_ to be named after Quiksilver. Clint would give her a look and Wanda's ears would go red. She thought it was the sweetest thing that Clint named his youngest after her brother).

Everything was fine for the most part. (Clint kept checking in on him though and he didn't know why. Natasha seemed a little mother-hen-ey too. And Bruce was gone, Thor is gone, and the other recruits don't exactly talk to him that much.)

Black Panther, Ant-Man, and Spider-Man were pretty neat. Black Panther was very guarded but he was raised in a royal household-Tony didn't blame him. Rhodey was the same as ever, helping the Avengers and his country out as best as he could.

Ant-Man was spunky with an attitude but was often out doing things for Hank Pym (A guy who was apparently swindled by Howard so now he had it out for Starks. Thanks Dad.) 

But Spider-Man was his favorite. 

Of course, he'd never admit it out loud, but when he first saw videos of the kid-he knew he had to recruit the teen. And Peter Parker was pretty cool about it. He was a little wary at first but Tony promised that this wouldn't get in the way of school, or his house, or whatever else and he didn't have to reveal his identity. Which made it even easier for Peter to agree. 

And the kid was always so upbeat and cheerful. He usually went out with Tony or by himself to save New York. He was dedicated and wanted to make Tony smile because of his  ~~really good~~ stupid jokes. 

So; boom. Tony's favorite. 

White Wolf on the other hand, was a completely different story. 

And he was only allowed here because the Accords were never signed and Steve guilt-tripped Tony into completely erasing the Winter Soldier from history. Tony still doesn't know if that was a good idea or not. (He's been tripping up every since the Ultron incident and he didn't know which way was the right way anymore.)

"No, Tony," Bruce sighed. "Wrong outlet." 

Tony paused and then removed the blue wire to the other side. 

He stood straight suddenly and looked around. So he had imagined it-Bruce's voice. 

God he missed Banner. 

_Fizz-it!_

Tony yelped and backed away as the project in front of him sparked and blew up. He can't remember exactly what he was trying to work on, but whatever it was-it had all gone to hell. 

Tony ducked under the table as the fire alarm system went off, warning him that there was a fire. (Obviously). 

Things popped ontop of the table above him and he covered his ears. Tony bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of an excuse to tell Natasha when she sees the fucking mess-

"Whoa! Did the lab just change?" 

"I don't know."

"This doesn't look right..."

"Cedar! What the hell did you touch!"

"Nothing, James! Jesus-" 

"Well someone touched something because- _ohmygod!_ " 

Tony stood and stared. 

There was a group of kids in front of him. One had walked towards the table, but instantly back-pedaled away, gaping. 

"Um..." Tony cleared his throat. "Who the hell are you guys?" 

There was a tense moment of silence. 

"Cedar! You fucking idiot!" A young man turned to a young girl who was gaping at Tony as well. "What the fuck did you touch!" 

"Nothing!" 'Cedar' yelled back defensively. 

"Since he's not going to answer," another person stepped in. "I will. My name is Leela Strange, that's James Maximoff, that's Jeremy Banner, Janet Lang, Cedar Stark, Helena Quill, and Nix." Tony blinked. 

"Leela!" 'James' moaned. "Are you serious?" 

"Yeah." 'Leela' nodded.

"Okay," Tony decided. "I don't know if I should believe _any_ of that but-" 

"We're telling the truth," Cedar said. "My superhero name is Sparrow-you and Steve are my dads-and Leela's is Doctor Strange-but I don't know if you know him yet, but James is the son of Vision and Wanda-but wait a second, if you don't know who we are, then we traveled in time-" 

"You need to stop talking." Helena advised her friend.

Tony felt faint. 

"Repeat all that but slowly," he breathed. 

"Um..." Cedar cleared her throat. "Well-" 

"Listen," Jeremy stepped in. "We don't know how we got here, but-" 

"Tony what the hell happened-what." Clint came down, followed by Steve and Natasha. 

"Hi dad!" Cedar yelled to Steve. Steve blinked. 

"Oh, hi mom." Jeremy stepped back. "This is where I disappear." 

"Why?" Leela snorted. 

"This is happening really really fast," Janet sighed. She looked at Tony. "Someon catch him-I think he's going to faint." 

And Tony did faint. 

And the girl/boy named Nix caught him. 

But his mind was whirling really hard-mostly because _what the fuck he marries Steve Rogers?!_

And that's just too much for his brain. 


	2. Bucky finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn't know what's going on.
> 
> And then he finds out that Steve and Tony are married in the future from a girl named Cedar. 
> 
> And he swears to get them dating by the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> (Just a side note, I've found Parks and Recreation on TV so I'm watching that so I was a little distracted for parts of it.)

"Hey...dad?" 

Tony blinked and opened his eyes, looking around. He was on a chair in the lab, surrounded by the group of kids. Cedar was looking at him, worriedly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning slightly. He looked up and around at the group studying them. 

Cedar had brown hair with blonde highlights. She had bright blue eyes that looked exactly like Steve's. She wore a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and black cargo pants. Bright fire-engine red boots went halfway up her calves and they clicked when she walked. She seemed nice enough, with a belt of pockets around her waist. She had a smudge of dirt on her right cheek but it was barely visible. 

Nix, the boy/girl who caught Tony was different than all of them. Mostly because he/she didn't seem to have a set gender. His/her hair would switch between long and short and his/her face would go from soft to pointed. (Tony was just going to use Nix). Nix had black hair for the most part, green eyes, and wore a green, gold, and black shirt. The shirt had long sleeves with a green-scale like design at the top. A gold band traced Nix's collarbone. When the shirt hit Nix's hips, it split, the right half going down further-like a skirt-while the left stopped. Nix had black leggings with a scale-like gold design on the sides. Her boots went up mid-calf as well and had designs on the front. Nix wore a simple black, silver, and green jacket as well. 

Jeremy Banner had ruffled red hair. It was short and curly. He had soft brown eyes but they seemed pointed and judgmental at the same time. He wore a purple shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He had brown shoes and a belt was around his waist. The belt had gun holesters and while Tony wanted to say he looked like Bruce, he held himself like Natasha. Which was really freaky. 

Janet Lang had a yellow t-shirt and a black jacket. She had black pants and knee-high gray boots. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail except for one chunk that was in front of her face and clipped back. She had soft blue eyes. She had this constant smile and mischievous look in her eyes and face that made Tony want to pull everything away from her. 

Leela Strange had short brown hair and a part of it was white. And it didn't look dyed. She had kaleidoscope eyes and a soft face. She wore a red jacket with gold shoulder pads. She had a bright blue shirt and a red scarf that wrapped aorund her neck. She had jeans and black boots that just barely reached the bottom of her knee. She had a wrist band and multiple rings on both hands. 

James Maximoff had brown hair and caculating blue eyes. He had a ripped red scarf that was really just a piece of fabric wrapped around his neck. He had a gray shirt and pants with brown boots that went up his calves. He also had a long red jacket that went to the back of his knees. It was leather and wrapped around him. His hair was wild and flew around him. 

Helena Quill had black hair that turned pink at the tips. She had a greenish hue to her skin and bright brown eyes. She had a long dark red leather coat that split after her waist and went down to her knees. She had a 70s band shirt and black leather pants that had gun holsters on the sides of her hips. But both were guns that Tony had never seen before. 

"...and we were wondering if-are you listening?" 

Tony jolted and looked at Cedar who apparently had been rambling this whole time he was ~~admiring~~  assesing the group in front of him. 

"Huh?" he frowned at her and Cedar groaned. 

"I just said that we pushed everyone out of the room and didn't tell them who we were except for y'know, that I'm Steve's daughter but he doesn't know about you and that Jeremy's mom is Natasha but other than that they don't know anything else." Cedar looked at him. "And we were wondering if you knew how we got here and how we can get home." 

"No idea," Tony swallowed. "Can you tell me who all of your parents are?" 

"Sure," Jeremy stepped up. "Cedar's are obviously you and Steve, mine are Bruce and Natasha-"

"So he comes back," Tony interuptted. 

"What do you mean?" Jeremy frowned. 

"He left-with Thor," Tony explained. The group froze. 

"Oh my god," Helena whispered. "They haven't gone through Infinity War yet," 

"Well that's great!" James yelled. "Fucking awesome that is! How are we going to get  _home!?_ " 

"Calm down, you oaf!" Cedar smacked his head. "We'll get hime-"

"What-wait, back up," Tony held his head. He felt like he was getting a migraine. "Why-what the hell is 'Infinity War'?" 

The group looked at each other. 

"Nix's dad is Loki," Helena offered. "And my parents are Peter Quill and Gamora, and James' is Vision and Wanda and Janet is Scott and Hope and Leela's is Doctor Strange and Christina...what?"

"Palmer," Leela said. "And it's Christ _ine_ Palmer." 

"Oh right," 

" _Loki!?_ " Tony gaped at Nix. 

"Yeah," Nix nodded. "And by the way-my pronouns are he, his, him." Tony blinked. Nix was a boy. 

"But-" Tony moaned and leaned backwards. "This is too much right now. I-I don't know what to do." 

There was a tense moment of silence. 

"Just to get a feel here of what's happened," Cedar jumped in. "Can you explain what's been going on?" 

Tony looked at her and sighed. He then began to explain the events of Ultron, and then Steve bringing in  ~~his goddamn puppy~~ Bucky Barnes, and then about Spider-Man, Black Panther, and Ant-Man. How Bruce and Thor left to go do... _something_ and how they just picked up and left the Avengers. He tried to sneka in a question of what's been happening to them but they shut him down almost immediately. They knew it was coming.

"So,' Cedar tapped her lip. "We're from about...six years in the future?" 

"No," James shook his head. "Too short. Try like, ten." 

"How about this, what year is it?" Helena asked Tony. 

"2017," he said.

"And we're from 2035," Helena turned to the group. "See? Wasn't that easier than trying to figure it out ourselves?" 

Cedar rolled her eyes. 

"Of course," she said dryly. "We  _never_ would've thought about that!"

Tony choked on air. ~~She sounded like him.~~

"Let's just get upstairs and somehow explain this to everyone else." Tony stood and turned around but paused. 

Because there was things. 

More specifically, Bucky Barnes...

...who had heard the entire conversation. 

"Oh, hi!" Cedar grinned and waved. Bucky cocked his head and then looked at Tony. 

Tony went beat red. 

Great. This is exactly what he needed. A girl from the future claiming to be his and Steve's daughter while Steve's  _real_ boyfriend watches and finds out. (Steve can protest all he wants to Falcon and Spider-Man but it doesn't make that any less true.) But Tony did not need this right now. 

"I'm going upstairs," he burst out and weaved his way around and upstairs. He passed the living room and kitchen where Steve jumped up and looked like he was about to talk but Tony put his finger in the air and kept walking. He ran straight into his room and flopped on the bed. He stayed in that position for basically the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky watched Tony leave before turning to Cedar. 

"Is he okay with everything?" he asked. Cedar shrugged. 

"To hell if I know." she replied. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"Can we go upstairs?" Leela asked. 

"Sure," Bucky came out of the doorway and the group plowed past him but he caught Cedar's arm and waited until everyone else was gone. Janet looked at Cedar and Nix glared down Bucky but they both left eventually. Cedar looked at Bucky. 

"Yeah?" she asked. 

"Steve and Tony aren't together..." he said slowly. "Yet. Do you know how they got together?" Cedar wrinkled her nose. 

"Something about a cake, a blind date, and a falling building." Cedar shrugged. "Other than that no." 

Bucky thought for a moment. 

"Okay," he said. "We're going to get them together." 

Cedar blinked. 

Then beamed. 

"Okay," she said. "Do you have a plan?" 

Bucky grinned. "One that involves a cake, a blind date, and a falling building." 


End file.
